Not Fair!
by JarayZ
Summary: "Ahh! Not fair!" Kaito said, pouting. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. What will happen when Kaito was walking home then suddenly he met with someone that he was going to surprise with his visit tomorrow, but surprisingly, she was going to do the same thing today...Fem!Shinichi & KaiShin - Dedicated to neonkoi. *Tense errors fixed*


**This idea came to me after I sent my one-shot suggestions to 'neonkoi'. I started writing this yesterday evening when I'm having a headache and just continue it after I read 'Surprise surprise', it was my suggestion to her and I can't help but write the 'alternative' idea of it and that's how this little story was born!**

**This story's dedicated to you, neonkoi-chan! (I should give you a nickname..) Yay! As a thanks for writing out my suggestions! I hope you enjoy this little gift to you~**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Kaito was walking. He's going home. His home sweet home where he could feed his doves, play with his gadgets, practice his magic tricks and etc blah blah blah. He's jogging with a smile on his face, looking at the scenes by his sides like he was the happiest person in the world.

He kept walking for a while now, but he still couldn't see his house in the view. He stopped walking and wondered.

'Why time today is so slow? Or I'm just too slow myself? But nah! It's alright... I'm not in that hurry...'

He's back to watching the scenery while continued walking until his indigo eyes fell into those blue eyes, those skies and oceans that was made of her eyes...so attractive..

He stared at them like it was the only thing to see at this point, but the moment had to come to a stop when the owner of that beautiful eyes interrupted him.

"Eh, Kaito? Are you still here?"

He awoke from his daydreaming and answered. "I guess...what are you doing around here, Shinichi?" He was curious. Why's Shinichi doing here?, coming from his home direction no less..

Shinichi scratched her cheek in embarrassment. "I just went to your house, but apparently you're not home yet so..." Oh, so that's what it was... Huh? Wait, his home? Why she's there?

"I wanted to see you...that's all..." Shinichi continued like she could read Kaito's mind.

"See me? That was so kind of you Shin-chan~" Kaito replied with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Don't call me that." He knew that she didn't like to be called that much, but he liked to teased her...oh that pouting face...so cute~!

"But it suits you better~" He continued the work of teasing his Shinichi...his? Yep! His Shinichi! He wanted her as his so much. He had a plan to tell her by going to her house tomorrow, but he never thought that he would meet her so soon...

And in the awkward situation like this.

"Fine, just today..." Shinichi muttered to herself. Actually, she went to his house because she was going to confess her feeling to Kaito, but when she knew that he's not home she was going to go home disappointed

And she accidentally found him walking home like this... kind of embarrassing.

The silence passed them for quite a while, they didn't speak or move at all until...Kaito broke the silence...

"Want to have some coffee at my house?" Okay, stupid question, but he wanted her now that he had a chance so...why not?

"S-Sure, I w-would love to." She stammered by the sudden invitation Kaito offered her.

They walked to his home in silence, both didn't know what to say at this point; his heart fluttering while hers beating faster and faster by seconds. Their faces were red like a tomato and they looked away from each other, hiding their faces.

When they reached his home, they're still in their own daze. Kaito was the first to got out of his fantasy. "Wait in the living room, I'm going to make our drinks..."

Then he walked his way to the kitchen.

* * *

From Shinichi's view, she visited his house before when they came to know each other, but this time was for a different reason.

She didn't know if she had enough courage to tell him that she's in love with him since she first met him as his civilian self, she didn't even know that he'd return her feeling or...

She had to stopped her thoughts that still floating in her mind when Kaito came back with the drinks in his hands: her coffee and his hot chocolate...that's our favorites after all...

Kaito sipped his drink and asked. "Why do you want to see me? Is there something wrong?" Concerned and curiosity could be heard in his voice.

"Eh, no, I'm just-I have something to tell you-ah, never mind" She said uncertainly. She couldn't do it! Why couldn't she just said it?

"Oh, come on! What is it?" Kaito pleaded, raising his eyebrows. 'What was she going to say?' He wondered.

"Nah, just forget it." Disappointed, he then said. "If you won't say it...I will.."

"Huh?" That statement made her confused. He had something to say too?

Now the chance! "I-I-" Just say it you baka! His mouth come on! He had to speak it now that he still had the opportunity to do so!

Okay, their drink now turned cold, forgotten on the table and Kaito stopped his stutter and starting to open his mouth again to speak when suddenly Shinichi blurted out before he had a chance to. "I love you, ok?"

"Pardon?" He was thinking about how to say to her, so he didn't hear what she just said.

"I love you, you hear me?!" Shinichi repeated.

With the recognition of those three words, he then pouted "Ahh! Not fair!" He said.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, completely confused by his response to her confession by his pouting. Did she say something wrong? Or what?

"I was going to say that! And you just...said it...before me.." He whined like a baby and Shinichi's mind shut out for a second. Did he just implying that he loved her too?

She was blushing crimson red now... yes! He loved her woohoo! Eh..that's out of character...calm down Shinichi calm down...

"Eh, Shin-chan? Hello?" Kaito asked when he noticed that she wasn't listening to what he said at all, he shook her shoulders gently. "Hey! Shinichi! Snap out of it!"

Shinichi snapped out of her dream and replied. "I'm just-you love me too?"

"I really love you, for a long time now actually..." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Finally! He did it! Yes!

Still blushing, "Of course! I would love to go out with you!", she accepted and kissed him back.

"It's settled then."

* * *

**The idea looked random to me...**

**I'm not good at writing romance, I'm more of dramatic type, but at least I tried. Whoever else reads this...favorite and review too!**

***Update 30/07/2015* - I've fixed the tense. I couldn't believe my old self was that bad on grammar -.-**


End file.
